This invention relates generally to a cleaning apparatus, and more particularly concerns a valved toner waste bottle apparatus for collecting particles removed from the photoreceptor surface by a cleaner.
In an electrophotographic application such as xerography, a charge retentive surface (i.e. photoconductor, photoreceptor or imaging surface) is electrostatically charged, and exposed to a light pattern of an original image to be reproduced to selectively discharge the surface in accordance therewith. The resulting pattern of charged and discharged areas on that surface form an electrostatic charge pattern (i.e. an electrostatic latent image) conforming to the original image. The latent image is developed by contacting it with a finely divided electrostatically attractable powder referred to as "toner". Toner is held on the image areas by the electrostatic charge on the surface. Thus, a toner image is produced in conformity with a light image of the original being reproduced. The toner image may then be transferred to a substrate (e.g. paper), and the image affixed thereto to form a permanent record of the image to be reproduced. Subsequent to development, excess toner left on the charge retentive surface is cleaned from the surface.
Xerographic cleaning subsystems remove residual toner particles from the photoreceptor surface by a variety of methods (e.g. blades, brushes, air, etc.). The toner particles removed by these cleaning methods are stored in a waste toner bottle until the container can be removed from the cleaner. A common problem that occurs upon removal of the waste container from the printer or copier machine is the spilling of toner particles from the waste container in the machine prior to and upon removal from the waste container as well as toner leakage of the toner particles as they fall from the cleaner housing to the waste container.
The following disclosures may be relevant to various aspects of the present invention and may be briefly summarized as follows:
U.S. Pat. No. 5,349,427 to Benedict et al. which discloses a sealed system for collecting and removing waste imaging material from a reproduction apparatus in a waste collection container removably insertable into the reproduction apparatus so that the inlet opening of the container is positioned at discharge outlet of a pneumatic cleaning system, especially, the outlet of a cyclone air/toner separator. The container has a dual mode resilient pneumatic seal surrounding its inlet, and an integral insertion guide member. The cleaning system discharge outlet includes a spring loaded sled member and a flexible pneumatic seal connecting between the sled member and the discharge outlet to allow limited movement of the sled member. The insertion guide member of the container sides on an entrance guide path into compressed superposed engagement with the sled member to form a pneumatically-sealed waste material path between the discharge outlet of the reproduction apparatus cleaning system and the interior of the waste container when so inserted. Also provided is a cap for sealing the inlet opening of the container when the container is removed by engagement with the same, dual mode resilient pneumatic seal surrounding the inlet opening of the container. Also, a mating detent system is provided, which also protects the seal.
U.S. patent application Ser. No. 08/229,942 to Owens which discloses removal of a customer replaceable cleaner subsystem from the electrostatographic machine without spillage of toner and other debris particles. The cleaning unit, including a disturber brush and a retractable cleaning blade, is slidably inserted or removed from the machine. The cleaning unit is removed from the machine when a cleaning failure occurs and replaced by a readily available spare cleaning unit. When the cleaning unit is inserted into the machine, adjacent to the photoreceptor, a door panel is slidably opened as the cleaning unit is moved into the appropriate space. The blade is moved into an engaged position with the photoreceptor for cleaning. When the cleaning unit is removed from the printer machine, the blade is retracted and the door panel is slidably closed as the cleaning unit is being removed, providing self-sealing of the cleaner unit and preventing toner and other debris spillage.